User blog:Candycoateddoom/About Me
I saw these blogs when I was lurking here the last couple of weeks. Since I haven’t been on here since late September (I think the 27th), and new people have been coming here since then, I figured I’d reintroduce myself to the Wikians. Name - Malorie Age - 21 Birthday - November 16 Eye Color - green Hair Color - brown State - NY Grade - I’m transferring to a different college in January. I’ll be a sophomore there. Favorite Colors - dark purple Favorite Food - seafood (especially lobster, scallops, shrimp, and crab) and bacon pizza (don’t knock it til you try it) Sports - I did baseball as a kid, softball in middle school, and Tae Kwon Do for six and a half years (I'm a third degree black belt and certified instructor), but I'm a big fan of gymnastics (I’ve never done it, but I got into it during the 2008 Olympics) Extracuricular Activities - none Favorite School Subject - Russian and 20th Century US History Least Favorite School Subject - Speech Communications (I took the same class at my previous college and it’s annoying that I have to take it again to fulfill my Gen Ed requirements) Grades - My GPA is a 3.55 (GPA stands for grade point average. Anything 3.5 and above is great.) Music - Rock music (Breaking Benjamin, Three Days Grace, Within Temptation, Nightwish, Epica, Seether, Shinedown, Green Day, Evanescence, Apocalyptica, I could go on and on), some pop music (Christina, P!nk, Kelly, and the occasional Gaga), and classical music (especially Tchaikovsky). One Interesting Fact - When Deathly Hallows (the book) first came out, I read it in five hours. Another Interesting fact - I used to play piano and saxophone, but when I did, I couldn’t read music, so I played by ear. I still can’t read music. Most Embarrasing moment - Can’t remember, but I know I’ve had some. Favorite TV Shows - iCarly, How I Met Your Mother, Glee, Criminal Minds, Modern Family, The Soup, CSI Favorite Movie - Black Swan and anything Harry Potter (except movies 3 and 6) Personality - loud, random, strange (and I love it) School Life - I just wanna transfer out already. That was the plan: get in and get out. Things I hate - Twilight, the kind of Twilight fans that are freaking obsessed about it (not regular fans, but the crazy fans that get the book covers tattooed on their legs and the creepy Twi-moms that stalk the actors), people who are fake, overly religious people that try and shove their religion down my throat, and anyone who has a reality show on E! Things I like - people who are funny, Harry Potter, Glee, The Hunger Games, Silly String and Nerf Gun battles, not taking things too seriously and just letting go Favourite Youtubers - errr, MostepanovaFan and StephansFloorMusic My Username - candycoateddoom My favorite people on this Wikia - Ali, Britt, and everyone else on my friends list Category:Blog posts